borderlandsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Borderlands
thumb|300px|right Borderlands ist ein Science-Fiction-Rollenspiel-Shooter des Entwicklungsstudios Gearbox Software in Cell-Shading-Grafik. Das Spiel wurde durch 2K Games am 20. Oktober 2009 in den USA und am 23. Oktober 2009 in Europa für Xbox 360 und Playstation 3 veröffentlicht. Die Windows-Version folgte am 26. Oktober 2009 beziehungsweise am 30. Oktober 2009. Inzwischen sind vier DLCs auf dem Marktplatz: Mad Moxxi´s Underdome Riot, The Zombie Islands of Dr. Ned, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx und Claptrap´s New Robot Revolution. Spielwelt Borderlands zeichnet ein unverwechselbarer, düsterer und schmutziger Cel-Shading-Look aus, der dem ganzen Grafikstil dank starken Kontrasten und vielen Effekten eine gewisse Surrealität verleiht. Da das Spiel in der Originalversion mit Blut und abgetrennten Körperteilen nicht geizt, wurde es für den deutschen Markt entsprechend entschärft. Diese entschärfte Version hat von der USK trotz der comicartigen Grafik die Einstufung „Keine Jugendfreigabe“ erhalten und darf daher nicht an Jugendliche unter 18 Jahren verkauft werden. Pandora ist ein trostloser, anscheinend postapokalyptischer Planet mit zynischen Bewohnern, die inmitten von Wüsten, Zerstörung, Monstern und Müllbergen ihr Dasein fristen. Die Spielwelt und die in ihr lebenden Charaktere sind gezielt überspitzt und klischeehaft, schwarzer und kruder Humor sind vorherrschend. Die Story führt den Spieler von der Ortschaft Fyrestone über weite Ödnis, staubige Wüsten und zerklüftete Gebirgsregionen in Richtung Kammer. Hierbei besucht er auch die Hauptstadt des Planeten, New Haven und attackiert später sogar einen Außenposten der Crimson Lance, einer schwerbewaffneten Spezialeinheit. Gameplay Borderlands bietet außer einem Einzelspieler-Modus auch einen Online-Modus, in dem bis zu 4 Spieler gleichzeitig miteinander spielen können, und einen Splitscreen-Modus, in dem 2 Spieler sich einen Bildschirm teilen. Borderlands ist ein Ego-Shooter mit Rollenspielelementen, wodurch es möglich ist Level aufzusteigen und neue Fertigkeiten zu erlernen. Der Spieler hat die Wahl zwischen vier spielbaren Charakteren, welche als unterschiedliche Klassen fungieren. Jede Klasse bietet eine Vielzahl verschiedener Fähigkeiten, welches die Art zu spielen wohl stark beeinflusst, allerdings keinen Einfluss auf die Geschichte ausübt. Spieler vs. Spieler Die Spieler können sich jederzeit durch einen Nahkampfangriff herausfordern. Wenn dies geschieht, startet ein 1 vs. 1 Duell. An verschiedenen Orten gibt es auch sogenannte "Arenen", in denen mehrere Spieler in verschiedenen Teams gegeneinander antreten können. Allerdings sind die Klassen für Kämpfe nicht sehr gut ausgeklügelt und wenn daher der bullige Berserker, der für den Nahkampf speziallisierst ist gegen den auf Fernkampf speziallisierten Jäger kämpft, nimmt er einfach die Berserkerwut und macht ihn platt. Ähnlich ist es mit der Sirene, die die Zeit verlangsamen kann oder den Soldaten, der einen Geschützturm aufstellt. Charaktere Borderlands enthält vier Charakterklassen, jede mit einzigartigen Skills, Fähigkeiten und Hintergrundgeschichten.Die Charaktere sind: *Brick (Berserker) - Berserker *Lilith (Siren) - Phase walk *Mordecai (Hunter) - Bloodwing *Roland (Soldier) - Scorpio-Geschütz Story Aus der Erde Pandoras erhebt sich alle 200 Jahre die Kammer, die mit sagenhaften Reichtümern und wertvollen Artefakten gefüllt sein soll. Vier Helden sind auf den Planeten gekommen, um ihr Glück auf der Jagd nach der Kammer zu versuchen. Kurz nach der Ankunft in Fyrestone, ''einer kleinen Siedlung, offenbart sich die Wächterin der ''Kammer. Diese schickt die Helden auf die Suche nach den Teilen des Schlüssels zur Kammer, welche auf dem Planeten verstreut und von starken Gegnern beschützt liegen. Kritik Das Fachmagazin GameStar bemängelte u.a., dass Borderlands nach dem immer gleichen Schema ablaufe: „Quest annehmen, zum Zielort laufen, Anzahl X an Feinden erledigen, Anzahl Y an Gegenständen einsammeln, gelegentlich Boss Z umnieten, Quest abgeben“. Für ein Rollenspiel käme die „Charakterentwicklung viel zu kurz“, für einen Shooter fehle es dem Spiel „an Führung, Inszenierung und Story“, denn diese sei nur ein „kaum sichtbarer Faden in der Einöde“ und das Spiel reduziere sich „nach einer Weile auf seine Suchtwirkung“. Add-Ons Zu dem Spiel sind vier Add-ons namens Die Zombie-Insel von Doktor Ned, Mad Moxxies Underdome, Das geheime Waffenlager von General Knoxx und Claptrap's New Robot Revolution erschienen. Die Zusatzinhalte sind bislang nur als kostenpflichtige Downloads erschienen. Ein Zugriff auf die deutschen Versionen der Downloads ist mit der Importversion des Spiels nicht möglich. Trivia Viele der Waffen weisen mit ihren Namen und/oder Beschreibungstexten auf andere Spiele oder Filme hin. Auch die Namen einiger Bewohner und Gegner stellen einen solchen Bezug her. In der deutschen Version konnten nicht alle Bezüge korrekt übersetzt/übertragen werden. *Ein Boss einer Mission ist ein brennendes, hundeähnliches Monster, ein sogenannter Skag mit dem Namen Moe - ein Bezug auf den "Flaming Moe", einem alkoholischen Getränk aus Die Simpsons. *Von derselben Monsterrasse existiert ein gigantisches Exemplar, das mit seinem Namen "Skagzilla" an Godzilla erinnert. *In einer Quest für den etwas verrückten Einsiedler T.K. Baha muss der Spieler dessen verloren gegangenes künstliches Bein von einem Skag namens Scar zurückholen. Dies ist ein Hinweis auf die Rivalität zwischen Kapitän Ahab and Moby Dick. Genau wie Moby Dick hat auch Scar u.a. Harpunen aus seinem Körper ragen und viele Narben (englisch Scars). Zudem ist Baha Ahab rückwärts geschrieben. *Ein Charakter, den man für eine Quest finden muss, trägt den Namen Bruce McClane, was eine Anspielung auf die Stirb Langsam Filme ist (eine Kombination aus Bruce Willis und John McClane). *Einer der Bosse, ein Banditenboss namens "Nine-Toes" verliert nach dem Ableben eine sichelbesetzte Waffe, im Original genannt "The Clipper" mit dem Beschreibungstext "Don't drop it... might lose a toe.". Dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf "Toe Cutter", den Chef der Bikergang aus dem Film Mad Max. (Oder auch auf seinen Namen: Neun Zehen :-) *Auch der Boss "Mad Mel" ist mit seinem Namen und seinem Gefährt ein Hinweis auf den Film Mad Max. Das Gewinnen des Kampfes wird mit dem Achievement "Can't We Get BEYOND Thunderdome?" belohnt, was wiederum ein Hinweis auf den dritten Teil Mad Max - Jenseits der Donnerkupel ist. Weitere Hinweise auf andere Filme von Mel Gibson (wie z.B. Braveheart und Lethal Weapon) finden sich in den Questbeschreibungen in diesem Gebiet. *Ein späterer Boss, eine Kreuzung aus Ameise und Spinne trägt den Namen "Widowmaker"; wahrscheinlich ein Bezug auf das Playstation 3-Spiel Resistance:Fall of Man, in dem ein vom Aufbau sehr ähnlicher Boss mit dem selben Namen existiert. *Eine legendäre Waffe namens "Hyperion Invader" trägt den Beschreibungstext "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!", ein Hinweis auf den Film Reservoir Dogs, in dem einer der Charaktere seine Hand wie eine Waffe auf jemanden richtet und "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!" ruft. *Legendäre Waffen mit dem Wort "Cobra" im Namen können den Beschreibungstext "I LIKE IT!" tragen, was ihnen eine höhere Chance, Explosionen hervorzurufen, gibt. Dies deutet auf den Film Robocop hin, in dem die Figur Emil Antonowsky beim Testen der Waffe "Cobra Assault Cannon" eben jenen Satz sagt. *Ein geheimes Achievement der X-Box 360-Version trägt den Titel "You're on a boat!", was auf die amerikanische Comedy-Truppe The Lonely Island hinweist, die einen Song namens "I'm on a Boat" aufgenommen haben. *Ein weiteres Achievement der PS3 und der X-Box 360-Version besitzt den Namen "Mein Bruder heißt Mario", in der die Aufgabe lautet, dass man einen Gegner ausschalten soll, indem man ihm auf den Kopf springt. Dies soll eine Andeutung auf die Spiele von Super Mario sein, in dem der Charakter Mario seine Gegner erledigt, indem er ihnen auf den Kopf springt. Des Weiteren hat das Achievement als Wappenbild eine Zange und einen Saugnapf, was Bezug auf Marios Beruf als Klempner nimmt. *Ein fliegendes Monster, Rakk genannt, trägt den Namen "Rakanishu", eine Anspielung auf das PC Spiel Diablo II. Patch *Patch 1.4.1 (bzw. 1.5.0) ist erschienen. **Änderungen: ***Level wurde um acht angehoben. ****Spieler ohne "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx" auf 58. ****Besitzer von "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx" auf 69. ***Gegner in der ganzen Welt passen sich nach dem zweiten Spielverlauf dem Spieler an (z.B. Skags lvl 62). ***Ab dann wird sämtliche Ausrüstung (Waffen, Grenade Mods, Schilde, usw.) der neuen Charakter-Stufe angepasst. ****Einzige Ausnahme sind die Class-Mods. ***DLC4 Achievement/Trophy-Glitches sind behoben. *Die "Game of the Year Edition" ist seit dem 15.Oktober 2010 für PC, PS3 und XBOX360 erhältlich. **Dort sind neben dem Hauptspiel Codes zum Herunterladen der DLC´s und eine "Duke Nukem"-Version. Borderland 1920x1080.jpg Borderlands GameoftheYear.jpg 550px-Borderlands locations.svg.png Borderlands logo --.jpg Splash Borderlands.jpg Claptrap.png en:Borderlands es:Borderlands ru:Borderlands Kategorie:Borderlands